


Like The First Time

by swissmissaya



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swissmissaya/pseuds/swissmissaya
Summary: Im Jaebum struggles with his one-sided love for the office’s resident playboy.Choi Youngjae struggles with the idea of actually being attracted to another guy.





	1. Prologue

“Im Jaebum, where the fuck are you?” It took all of Youngjae’s will power to stop himself from screaming at the guy on the other line. It’s the day of their flight to Jeju and Jaebum was supposed to be here an hour ago. They were already calling out the people on the flight and Youngjae was getting anxious since the older guy was still nowhere to be seen.

 

“I’m here.” He felt a slight tap on his shoulder and turned to see the black-haired guy with beads of sweat on his forehead and trying to catch his breath. “I’m so sorry. The traffic was really bad.” He was staring apologetically at the younger.

 

Youngjae took a deep breath to calm his nerves before walking towards the boarding gate without caring whether the other was following him or not. Once inside the plane, he hurriedly found his seat and after placing his backpack inside the overhead bin, took his seat next to the window. He could feel Jaebum shuffling clumsily beside him before settling in a comfortable position. Youngjae took out his headphones and was about to put them on when he felt a hand grab his own.

 

“I bought us breakfast on the way. Here.” Jaebum placed a small white paper bag on his hand and gave him a sheepish grin before turning to his own food.

 

“I already ate.” The younger muttered without looking at the other before placing the paper bag on his tray table. He could feel the weight of Jaebum’s stare as he put on his headphones and shut his eyes, hoping the other would get the hint that he was not in the mood to converse.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally posted this! I've been working on this story for quite a while now and only now did I found the courage to post this just because the world needs more 2jae love. This will be a relatively short story and I hope you'll like it just as much as I do. :)


	2. of croissants and soju

Jaebum stared at Youngjae’s sleeping figure, which he was definitely sure was just a pretense to avoid talking to him, a soft sigh escaping the raven-haired guy’s lips. His shoulders slumped in defeat as he realized how huge of a challenge it is to crack Choi Youngjae’s shell. He allowed his gaze to linger much longer on the younger guy, as if trying to memorize every little detail of his beautiful features that made Jaebum’s heart beat erratically. That small dot just beneath his eye was his favorite. It’s both sexy and cute and Jaebum would sometimes imagine running his hands on that mark.

 

Taking a deep breath, he leaned back on his seat and closed his tired eyes. He actually woke up really early today to make it to the airport in time for their eight o’ clock morning flight to Jeju. He already had it planned days before after learning that he and Youngjae were assigned to check out a potential business venture on the area.

 

He had to stop by a bread store on the way to get him a chocolate croissant. Jackson had once told him that it was Youngjae’s favorite. He was the only person who knew about Jaebum’s true feelings for the new guy and although he wanted to be a supportive friend, he can’t help but be a little worried for the older guy. Why wouldn’t he though? Even with the short amount of time Youngjae has been with the team, the blond has already established a reputation of being the ultimate player. In a span of two months, he had already slept with nine girls from different departments. That and the fact the Youngjae was definitely a straight guy.

 

_Why does it have to be Choi Youngjae?_

 

Slowly, the lack of sleep took its toll on him and he found himself dreaming of drowning in a pair of deep brown orbs.

  

 

 

“Hey, Im. Wake up. We’re landing.” Jaebum could feel himself being shaken gently before his eyes fluttered open. He was momentarily lost before realizing he was on a plane bound for Jeju for a work trip. Turning his attention to the source of that deep voice, he instantly regretted his decision after realizing how dangerously close Youngjae’s face was to his. The gap between them was so small Jaebum swears the other could probably hear him gasping for air.

 

Without thinking, his gaze trailed down to the strawberry blond’s lips, a thousand thoughts running through his mind in that second. Those pink lips were taunting him, causing a weird heat to pool in the pit of his stomach. But just like that, the moment was broken as Youngjae pulled away and turned his gaze to the window next to him.

 

Jaebum mentally screamed at his stupidity. _Him and his daydreams really._

 

 

 

They headed straight to the hotel as soon as they’re out of the airport. They were each given the keys to their rooms, which were right next to each other, and before parting, they agreed to meet up at the lobby in thirty minutes to grab lunch before heading off to their scheduled meeting for the day.

 

Jaebum was ecstatic as he entered his hotel suite. The first thing that caught his eye was the huge floor-to-ceiling windows facing the beach side with a door that opens to the balcony as well. It was majestic. Since Jaebum came from a middle-class family, this type of luxury was very rare for him. And having to experience it for free was definitely a blessing. Opening the sliding door, he stepped outside the veranda and inhaled the fresh ocean breeze. He took out his phone and snapped a few photos of his room’s view and sent it to his mother before realizing he had to meet up with Youngjae in twenty minutes. Taking out everything in his luggage, he debated whether he will change to a different set of clothes or just do with what he wore on the flight. The latter option won and soon he was already on his way to the ground floor lobby with a grumbling stomach.

 

The lunch was very satisfying. The company was paying for all their expenses so Jaebum ordered to his heart’s content, ignoring Youngjae’s judging gaze on him.

 

“Did you like your room?” He was the first to break the silence, offering a quick smile at the younger.

 

“It was okay.” The other replied simply.

 

“Do you want to have a walk along the beach later? The water looks so inviting and it’s been a-“

 

“I’m tired. I’m probably going to rest early today.”

 

Jaebum felt his mood dropped in an instant but he knew he should’ve expected this response from the guy. Ever since he joined the team, he was never fond of Jaebum’s presence. Jaebum wasn’t stupid. He can see how friendly and talkative Youngjae was with their other coworkers, even with Jackson, not to mention the occasional flirting with the ladies. But when it comes to Jaebum, the blond would instantly turn quiet and cold. The confusing part is he had no idea why the younger was acting like that towards him. He doesn’t remember doing something that annoyed him or angered him before. It was all so frustrating, to say the least.

 

 

 

The meeting went by quickly afterwards. They went to the prospective client’s office and had discussions on their plans for the huge vacant land that was up for development. The owners wanted to build a multi-city. It was one of the most ambitious feats they’ve encountered and Jaebum was silently praying that they win it. This would definitely be a very challenging project.

 

As soon as they were back at the hotel, Youngjae immediately excused himself to his room, much to Jaebum’s disappointment. The older then went on with his plan to walk along the beach just as the sun was almost setting.

 

Taking off his shoes, he sighed contentedly from the feel of warm sand against his tired feet. He walked a few more meters before finding a spot to rest, plopping down comfortably. Jaebum took in the majestic view of the sky, a blend of various shades of reds and oranges, and the sun that’s seemingly submerged in the waters half-way through. The wind was blowing softly and the older guy was tempted to dip his feet in the waters.

 

His mind wandered off to a certain guy once again. _Choi Youngjae_.

 

Every time the blond was near, the older guy can’t help but feel warm and fuzzy inside. It was all so new to him. He has never been in a relationship before but of course, he had the occasional crushes. But with Youngjae, it was sort of different. He can’t put a word to it, but he knew it was something more than a childish infatuation.

 

It all started with a joke though – Jackson’s joke to be exact.

 

When Youngjae was introduced to the team, people were already talking because why wouldn’t they? The guy was gorgeous. All the girls were attracted to him, probably even those in their forties or fifties. And to be honest, maybe a bit of the guys as well. He has that certain pull to him that people just can’t resist.

 

Jackson was pestering Jaebum during lunch blabbering information about the new guy. As they took their seats by their usual lunch table, Jackson joked that Youngjae seems interested in Jaebum. The muscular guy has noticed the blond checking him out a few times during their meeting earlier. Jaebum felt his cheeks burn at that revelation having never been the subject of another person’s attention. No one has ever confessed to liking Jaebum and he has already accepted the fact that he just wasn’t attractive at all. So when he heard what Jackson said about Youngjae checking him out, he was literally over-the-moon. Being the inexperienced guy that he is, he became more conscious of himself and Youngjae. As pathetic as it may sound, he even had that phase where he would put meanings to even the smallest things the other would do for or say to him. Before he can stop himself, he was already drowning in his feelings for the younger guy.

 

And as if fate was playing him, he was soon faced with the truth that Youngjae was straight and thus would never bother for a guy like him. Did that stop him from trying though? Sadly, it did not. Jaebum was still finding ways to catch the guy’s attention. If not lovers, they can at least be friends right?

 

 _Pathetic, Im Jaebum._ He mentally scolded himself.

 

He had been looking forward to this trip the moment their boss called them both to his office one Tuesday morning. He felt like finally, the universe was giving him the push he needed to continue with his quest to befriend Youngjae. But all his hopes were gone in an instant with how cold Youngjae was towards him and it’s only just the first day.

 

He let out a shaky breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Youngjae has been wreaking havoc in his mind and heart and he doesn’t even know he’s doing it.

 

Jaebum stood up and brush the sand off his pants before heading back to the hotel, deciding to shower first before grabbing dinner. He was waiting in front of the elevator contemplating on whether to ask Youngjae to join him when the door opens to reveal the very guy that was plaguing his mind all day.

 

Unfortunately, he wasn’t alone.

 

Jaebum felt his heart drop as his eyes trained on the guy’s arm that was draped comfortably around a girl’s shoulders. The girl was laughing at something Youngjae must have said and Jaebum could feel a headache starting. His eyes locked with Youngjae’s and for some reason he was unable to look away, the brown orbs drowning him once again. He was distracted by the slight upward tug on the other’s lips before they walked past him acting like they didn’t know each other.

 

 

 

As soon as the door to his suite closed behind him, he allowed himself to drop exhaustedly on the floor, pulling his knees to his chest.

 

Of course he knew about Youngjae’s ways with girls. It was a common topic of gossips in the office. But he hasn’t really seen him in action before. This was the first time. And boy did it hurt seeing him with some random girl and the fact that he knew what they’ve done or would be doing soon was just too much for Jaebum’s exhausted mind. He probably was overreacting considering he wasn’t really in a relationship with Youngjae, much less are they friends. Hence, he has no reason to feel hurt. But he blames it on his weak and inexperienced heart not being able to handle such situations in a mature way.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he had been in that position but he was pulled back to his senses with the sound of his phone ringing. Taking it out of his pocket, he felt a familiar warmth seeing the name of the caller.

 

“Hey, mom.” He was hoping she wouldn’t notice the slight sniffle or hoarseness in his voice. He could only hope though.

 

“Jaebum-ah, are you okay?” His mom’s voice was laced with concern.

 

He was never one to keep secrets from his parents. And being the anti-social person that he is, his parents were the only ones who he shares his life with. Every single detail of his life. Soon, Jaebum found himself telling her about everything that has happened today, from the one at the airport up until that scene by the elevator. His mom was quiet most of the time except for some occasional ‘okays’ and humming just so he’ll know that she’s still on the line with him. When he was done, it was as if a huge weight was lifted off Jaebum’s chest. He stood up from where he was sitting and walked towards the small couch and settled on a more comfortable position.

 

“Jaebum-ah, I know this isn’t what you would want to hear right now but this needs to be said. Bum-ah, maybe you’re focusing too much on this guy. You said so yourself, he’s not into guys. And he’s not being kind to you. In fact, it’s the complete opposite. And I know you’re a very nice boy, you don’t deserve such cold treatment. Maybe… it’s time you move on, don’t you think?”

 

To say that he hasn’t thought about that option would be a lie. He knew his feelings for Youngjae was going nowhere. The blond isn’t into guys. But maybe Jaebum was just being stubborn. Maybe he wanted to try a little more. But then hearing it out loud, especially coming from his mother, it sounded so real and so rational. And it’s like a bucket of ice-cold water was poured on Jaebum.

 

They talked a little more before saying their goodbyes and finally hanging up. Jaebum was again reminded of his exhaustion as he stood up and headed to the bathroom to shower. Once he was done, he considered going down to grab some dinner but decided to just order room service. He wasn’t going to risk running into Youngjae and his hook-up again when he’s still in his vulnerable state.

 

Getting over Youngjae would be hard, he’s sure of it. Jaebum chuckled bitterly to himself. He was acting like he’s moving on from a bad break-up when in reality it was just a one-sided love affair. He was being overly dramatic about it. Maybe he should thank the naivety of being single since birth for his weak grasp of his emotions.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is the pace too fast for you? I'm still working on story flows so please bear with me. Hope you liked this chapter. :)


	3. of revelations and confusions

Youngjae shifted uncomfortably on the bar stool as the girl in front of him continues to grind her body against his. It was an awkward position but the girl was persistent on the body contact so he let her be. He swirled his drink quickly before downing it in one gulp. It’s only his third drink but surprisingly, he wasn’t too keen on the idea of ordering another one. The bitterness was suddenly too noticeable. Memories from earlier came flashing in his mind once again. The look on Jaebum’s face when the elevator door opened confused him – as if the older guy’s dark brown orbs were piercing right through his soul.

 

So maybe he wasn’t the friendliest when it comes to the black-haired guy. Come to think of it, he was definitely quite cold towards him. Guilt flash across his features for a moment remembering the times when Jaebum tried to reach out to him but he blatantly pushed him away.

 

Just like earlier, when he offered him breakfast which he bought on the way to the airport. Youngjae was actually hungry that time, but his pride won’t allow him to take the food from Jaebum. He was too annoyed at the older being late and even though, still had the audacity to stop by somewhere to get food.

 

And earlier during lunch, when Jaebum was excitedly asking him to go check out the beach together. He looked like a child about to enter a toy store. But Youngjae, being the usual jerk that he is, rejected the older guy’s offer. The disappointment on his face almost made the blond want to take back his words. _Almost_.

 

His mind unconsciously went back to that time he had a drink with the rest of his coworkers a few months ago. Jaebum didn’t come then, but his best friend, Jackson, was present. They were seated right next to each other and he can still remember how wasted the muscular guy got early on. Jackson was ten times chattier when drunk and although Youngjae found it funny at times, there were moments when he was just too much to bear.

 

 

 

_“Hey, Youngjae. Drink up. You’re no fun.” Jackson taunted, his words dragging slightly indicating he’s drank quite a bit already._

_“You’re the one that’s no fun. Getting drunk this early.” The blond guy chuckled before taking a sip from his glass._

_“You wanna know a secret?” the muscular guy wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively but did not wait for his response as he continued. “I have this friend. No. Not just any friend. My best friend. My bestest friend in the entire universe. My bestest friend got this stupid crush on you.”_

_Now that caught his attention as he eyed the tipsy guy, waiting expectantly for his next words._

_“But I’ll say it’s more than a crush if you see how he acts whenever he sees you. Or when he talks about you. Ugh. I’ve been urging him to confess already but he just won’t do it. He’s such a coward. Talk about unrequited love huh?”_

_It’s a he? So the best friend Jackson was talking about is a guy. Youngjae was unsure of how to process this bit of information as he’s never been with a guy before and honestly, the thought has never occurred to him._

_“Dude, are you talking about Jaebum?” Hanbin, one of their colleagues, chimed in._

_“Ding! Correct!” Jackson was laughing along with Hanbin now._

_Youngjae choked on his drink upon hearing the name, coughing awkwardly while the two guys erupted in laughter._

_“Honestly, Jaebum isn’t the most discreet person. Even without you telling us, it’s pretty obvious he’s head-over-heels for Youngjae. The way he becomes flustered every time Youngjae’s near him, it’s so clear.” Another colleague, Hyunwoo, joined their conversation._

_“Right? I’ve been telling him that before. Like, dude you need to calm down.” Jackson was giggling._

_“So Youngjae… what are you going to do about it?” Hanbin asked in a mocking tone._

_“What do you mean?” Youngjae knew exactly what he meant. He’s daring the blond guy to make a move on Jaebum knowing how the latter feels about him. But it’s not just that. He was mocking him as well because Jaebum was a guy._

_“The least you can do is to give him some dick. That’s what he wants right?” Hyunwoo snorted causing Hanbin to laugh loudly as well._

_“The fuck are you talking about my best friend, dude?” Jackson was instantly in fight mode after hearing Hyunwoo’s words. He might be drunk but he’s not drunk enough to just let these people talk shit about his best friend._

_“Relax, Jackson. It was just a joke.” Hyunwoo muttered sheepishly._

_“It’s not funny.” The muscular guy sighed in annoyance._

_“Seriously, Youngjae. Now that you know Jaebum likes you, what are you going to do about it?” Apparently, Hanbin still hasn’t moved on from this question._

_“What do you want me to do? It’s not like I’m gay or something.” He mumbled unsure._

_He knew he’s not gay. The thought of being with another guy never crossed his mind – not before, not now. And it’s not that he has anything against gay people, he just doesn’t swing that way._

_After that night, he began avoiding Jaebum. He knew it was immature and stupid since the other guy hasn’t done anything wrong to him except liking him but he has no idea how to act whenever the older guy was around. It doesn’t help that by then most of their colleagues had already heard of the juicy gossip and were throwing him knowing looks whenever Jaebum was there. It was annoying really because Youngjae isn’t into guys._

_It was a few days after that he found himself awake in his room one very late night, straying in some gay porn website. He had no idea what to expect as he clicked on the first video he saw of two guys in a locker room. Typical porn set-up. The first few minutes were boring – kissing, touching, rubbing, the usual foreplay stuff. But as soon as the actors got to the main part, Youngjae started feeling hot and unconsciously, his hand dropped lower and was soon stroking his quickly hardening length underneath his boxers._

_His mind was suddenly clouded with thoughts of Jaebum._

_Jaebum waiting impatiently as he aligned his length to his hole and in one swift move buried himself deep into his lover._

_Jaebum writhing under him, moaning in pleasure._

_Jaebum gasping for air and begging for more as Youngjae continuously thrust harder into him._

_Jaebum shouting his name as he comes undone beneath him._

_The imagery was too much for Youngjae and soon he's coming hard with a loud grunt. So much for not being into guys._

 

 

 

He flinched when he felt a wet, sloppy kiss trail down his jaw. The girl was still so into it not even noticing how unresponsive Youngjae was.

 

“Let’s go back to your room now.” The girl purred seductively in his ear.

 

The blond nodded absent-mindedly, allowing himself to be dragged by the girl. Come to think of it, he really can’t remember her name. Not that it matters anyway. She’s just for tonight.

 

Youngjae was still lost as they got inside the elevator. As soon as the door closed, the girl was all over him – kissing, sucking, biting. But Youngjae was oblivious to everything. He was still in deep thought that he didn’t notice them getting inside his suite until the girl pushed him down to his bed.

 

He felt his pants getting pulled down and looked at the girl on top of him. She was doing all the work while Youngjae was busy thinking of another person. A guy, specifically. Shaking his head to rid himself of thoughts of Jaebum, he let out a loud grunt before switching their position, him being the one on top now.

 

He thrust harder into the girl underneath him repeatedly, trying to shake off the thoughts that were confusing him right now. Maybe it’s the alcohol. It has to be the alcohol. He can feel that he’s close. As his pace quickened, a pair of dark brown orbs, one having two small dots just above it, invaded his mind and he let out a loud groan as he came hard.

 

 

 

Youngjae shuffled groggily on his bed as rays of sunlight made its way through the part where the curtains meet with a slight gap, blinding him momentarily. Surprisingly, his head wasn’t pounding as how it has always been after every drunken night. It seems he didn’t drink too much last night. He almost jolted up when he heard three loud knocks on his door.

 

He stood up and put on his sweat pants before heading to the door and opening it.

 

“Uh... Sorry if I woke you up but our meeting today is in an hour and I just had to check if you’re ready.” The older guy mumbled instantly dropping his gaze to the floor as soon as he caught sight of Youngjae. The blond couldn’t help but notice the light shade of pink quickly spreading across his cheeks.

 

“Shit. I forgot about the meeting. I’ll get ready real quick.” _Who the fuck sets up a meeting this early?_

 

“Babe, did you order food?”

 

Youngjae groaned at the female voice.

 

_She hasn’t left yet?_

 

The change in Jaebum’s facial expression was too obvious. That same unknown emotion flashed in his eyes but it was instantly gone. Youngjae felt a pair of arms wrapped around his waist but his eyes were still locked on the guy in front of him, observing him.

 

“Good morning.” The girl greeted him and Jaebum cheerfully.

 

“G-Good morning.” The tip of Jaebum’s ears were turning red, Youngjae noticed.

 

Turning to the girl, the blond guy unhooked her arms around him before speaking.

 

“Why are you still here?” His tone was emotionless, the coldness catching the girl off-guard.

 

“H-Huh?”

 

“Leave now.”

 

He doesn’t have to look to know how uncomfortable Jaebum was of the scene unfolding in front of him.

 

“Let’s meet at the lobby in thirty minutes, Im.” He muttered without giving the guy a single glance.

 

“Y-Yeah sure.”

 

And then he’s gone. Youngjae glared at the girl who was still rooted in her spot.

 

“I said you need to leave now. Are you deaf?”

 

“What the fuck is your problem? Asshole!”

 

Youngjae watched as the girl hurriedly took all of her stuff and stormed out of the room, stepping on his foot along the way. The blond cursed at the pain and slammed the door shut as soon as the girl was outside.

 

Making his way to the bathroom, he stopped as his gaze fell on his reflection in the mirror. He was a mess. His neck, along with a small part of his chest, was covered with small reddish marks obviously gotten from last night while his blond hair was sticking out in all directions. No wonder Jaebum felt uncomfortable looking at him earlier.

 

_Jaebum._

 

That guy has been constantly in Youngjae’s mind since yesterday and it’s honestly annoying him. Not to mention that he’s confused as heck right now.

 

“What the fuck are you looking at?” He growled at the person in front.

 

Taking off his pants, he stepped into the shower, his toes flinching momentarily as they adjust to the coolness of the tiled floor. The feel of warm water pouring down on him, trickling down his back was a welcome distraction to his messy thoughts. He stayed under the stream a little longer until an unwanted image of Jaebum kneeling in front of him, his lips wrapped around his length, flashed in his mind. He growled as he felt himself getting hard.

 

_“You’ve got to be kidding me.”_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you finding the story so far? I've never been good with completing stories but I'm positive with this one since it's just going to be short. Hope you're liking it as much as I am. :)


	4. of jealousy and first kiss

Jaebum immediately noticed the new guy as soon as they entered the conference room. He was chatting with Kyungri and the rest of the client’s team.

 

“Hey guys, this is Mark. He will be joining us today since Sojin has to take care of some business.” Kyungri introduced as soon as they were seated, motioning to the red-haired guy.

 

They exchanged handshakes and brief introductions before proceeding with the meeting, Mark deciding to sit right next to Jaebum. This time, the timeline and target milestones for the construction project were discussed in detail. The black-haired guy was listening intently at the presenter when he felt a slight tap on his arm.

 

“Can I borrow your pen real quick?” Mark asked with a grin. Jaebum had to admit that the guy was really good-looking. He bet a lot of girls would go crazy over him.

 

“Here.” He whispered as he handed him the one he’s holding.

 

“Thanks.”

 

It wasn’t long before he felt Mark tapping him once again.

 

“It’s not working.” He said simply handing him the pen back.

 

“Huh? Pretty sure it was working just fine when I was using it.” Jaebum looked at him quizically.

 

“Hmm. Really? Try writing your number down to see if it works.” The red-haired guy said handing him a paper to write on to.

 

Jaebum found it weird but decided to do as the other said. The pen was working properly though. _What was he saying?_

 

“See? It’s working.” He showed him the number he’d written down to prove his point.

 

“Hmm. I guess it is. Thanks for giving me your number by the way.” Mark smirked at him taking the piece of paper in his hand and shoving it in his pocket before finally turning his attention back to the presentation.

 

 _Did he really just ask for my number? That was so cheesy._ Jaebum could feel his cheeks burning with embarrassment, grateful that Mark isn’t looking at him anymore. He forced himself to focus on Kyungri who was now talking about some turnover date.

 

 

It was a little past twelve in the afternoon when the meeting ended. After exchanging polite goodbyes, he and Youngjae started heading for the exit when someone grabbed him.

 

It was Mark again.

 

“Hey, do you maybe want to go grab lunch with me?” He was flashing him his million-dollar smile and Jaebum was finding it hard to deny his request.

 

“Uh. Yeah, sure.” He responded with a shy smile.

 

“Really, Im? Flirting while on the job?” He heard Youngjae scoffed behind him. Turning to face the other guy, he was about to fire back with a witty retort but Mark got to him first.

 

“Dude, it’s just lunch. Are you his boyfriend or something?” The guy asked in annoyance.

 

The question caught Jaebum off-guard and he coughed awkwardly feeling his cheeks burning once again in embarrassment.

 

“No we-“ He started but was cut-off rudely.

 

“You know what, this is stupid.” Youngjae muttered before walking away.

 

Jaebum stared at his retreating figure and for a moment he was tempted to run after him if not for the hand that was now holding his wrist firmly. _What’s gotten into him?_

 

 

 

Lunch with Mark was fun and comfortable. They talked about the most random stuff with the other throwing lame jokes from time to time. Jaebum isn’t that oblivious though. Clearly, the older guy was flirting with him. But he wasn’t sure how to respond to his advances. Of course he was flattered with the attention he’s giving him but he can’t see himself being more than just friends with the red-haired guy. As attractive Mark is, he just doesn’t feel any spark between them. Unlike when he first laid eyes on Youngjae, he could feel his skin tingling and his heart probably skipped a few beats. Okay, maybe that was exaggerating. But really, whenever he looks at Mark, he feels nothing special.

 

He plopped face down on his cozy bed as soon as he was back in his room, the huge amount of food he consumed earlier making him even more lethargic than he already is. Adjusting his head slightly so that he was facing the balcony, he hummed in appreciation as he stares at the beautiful afternoon sky outside.

 

Jaebum felt so lucky for having to experience this place. Everything here is just so beautiful. The only thing that would make this trip even better is if Youngjae would stop acting like a jerk towards him. Their interactions were always full of tension and draining. The blond guy would either be annoyed or uninterested with him. And for what? Why was he giving Jaebum such a hard time? Had he done something wrong to him?

 

A loud sigh escaped his lips as he stood up and made little stretches. He’s going to have a walk along the beach again to clear his mind of Youngjae.

 

Grabbing his phone from the nightstand, he lazily opened his door only to see the very guy that’s been plaguing his mind standing anxiously outside.

 

“Do you need something?” He asked him quietly.

 

“Uh. I’m going to check out this café nearby and was wondering if you’d like to come.” The blond was a bit hesitant as he waited for Jaebum’s response not knowing that the older guy was already screaming in his head with giddiness. _Calm down, Im Jaebum. It’s just coffee._

 

“Oh. Sure. I’d love to.” _Seriously, you said you’d love to? Might as well tell him you love him._

 

“Great.” The other said flashing him a friendly grin.

 

 _Did Youngjae really smiled at him?_ Jaebum had to discreetly pinch his arm to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming.

 

 

 

The café wasn’t actually nearby as it took them a good fifteen minutes of walking. But Jaebum might just add those fifteen minutes to his list of most favorite experiences in the world. Scratch that, he will definitely add that to his list of most favorite experiences. Even though they weren’t talking much, just the thought that he was walking beside Youngjae was enough to send his heart fluttering. This scene usually just happens in his dreams.

 

“How was your lunch with Mark?” Youngjae asked as soon as they were seated with drinks in their hands.

 

“Huh? Oh. It was okay. We went to this nice barbecue place. The food was really good I think I ate enough to last me until dinner.” He chuckled awkwardly.

 

“Hmm.”

 

Jaebum stared at the guy in front of him curiously. A part of him wanted to believe that Youngjae was asking about Mark because he was slightly jealous but the older guy knew more than to entertain those wishful thoughts. _Don’t assume, Jaebum._ Maybe talking about safe topics would be better.

 

“Do you think we’ll win this project?” He inquired before taking a sip of his iced macchiato.

 

“I think we have a good chance. The client seemed satisfied with our portfolio. It’ll all just boil down to our final bid price.”

 

“I really want us to get this project.”

 

_Silence._

 

Jaebum stared at his cup, raking his mind for another harmless topic to talk about when he felt a hand touch his cheek. His heart must have stopped beating for a few seconds as he locked eyes with the younger guy.

 

“You have dirt on your face.” He smirked before pulling his hand away, his gaze never leaving the older guy.

 

Jaebum could swear his heart will explode any minute now. The part where Youngjae’s hand touched felt like it was on fire. Unconsciously, his hand moved to touch his cheek earning a small chuckle from the blond guy.

 

“I got a message earlier from Kyungri-noona. She’s asking us for some drinks tonight. You up for it?”

 

_Moment broken._

 

“U-Uh. Sure. I guess.”

 

“You don’t like her much, don’t you?” The younger guy inquired in a teasing tone.

 

“That’s not true. I just… don’t like to drink. That’s all.” Jaebum defended nervously.

 

“Hmm.”

 

The intensity of Youngjae’s stare was disarming him.

 

“Are you dating anyone, Im?”

 

Jaebum choked on his drink upon hearing the other’s question. He coughed awkwardly to hide his embarrassment as fumbles for his answer.

 

“No. I’m not… dating anyone.”

 

“Hmm.”

 

Should Jaebum return the question? He would be lying if he said he’s not the least interested to know if Youngjae’s seeing anyone right now. He knew he doesn’t date. But he had to make sure just in case. Not like he’d ask him out or anything though. _Of course, it’s not like that at all._

 

“A-Are you dating anyone?”

 

“Nah. I don’t date.” _As expected._

 

“What does that mean?” Still, he wanted to hear his reason.

 

“That means I just do hook-ups.”

 

“Why?” _Im Jaebum, you seriously want to hurt yourself?_

 

Youngjae was quiet for a moment before returning his gaze to the older guy, a smirk once again present on his lips. “I guess I haven’t found someone yet who’s worth all the stress a relationship brings.”

 

 

 

A little past nine in the evening, they headed to the bar Kyungri had told them. She was already there along with some of her colleagues, including Mark. The drinks were flowing non-stop and soon most of the people at their table were either tipsy or all-out drunk. Jaebum himself was a already tipsy since Kyungri kept handing him drinks. He wasn’t really good with his liquor.

 

“Jaebum, has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?” Mark slurred his words as his fingers lightly touched the two dots just below the other guy’s eyebrow. Jaebum chuckled at how cheesy that sounded. A drunken Mark is amusing to watch.

 

“Actually, my mom kept telling me that. She said it’s mainly because I got her eyes.”

 

“Your mom’s funny. I’d like to meet her someday.”

 

“She’ll probably like you since you’re both cheesy and lame.”

 

“Pssh. I am not. I’m hot, sexy, and we match really well.” The red-haired guy huffed.

 

“Do we now?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. It’s not like he’s starting to feel some sort of attraction towards the red-haired guy though. He was just teasing him for fun since the other was obviously too drunk to notice.

 

“I have to agree with Mark. You two would make a really cute couple.” Kyungri chimed in.

 

“Not you too.” The black-haired guy groaned before letting out a soft laugh the other two joining him soon after.

 

“I think you’ve had enough drink for tonight, Im.” He heard Youngjae muttered lowly beside him.

 

“What are you? His dad?” Mark groaned at the blond in response.

 

“It’s still too early to leave, Youngjae-ah. Don’t be a party-pooper.” Kyungri whined.

 

Youngjae just ignored her proceeding to say polite goodbyes to the others before grabbing Jaebum’s wrist and half-dragging him to the exit. Jaebum wanted to whine but decided against it since the younger seemed in a bad mood. He doesn’t have the energy for another verbal confrontation.

 

As soon as they were inside the taxi, the effect of the alcohol he consumed started kicking in making him feel drowsy. He leaned on the window and closed his eyes, his head spinning slightly.

 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the hotel. Or that was what Jaebum thought since he slept the entire ride. He felt himself being shaken gently causing his eyes to flutter open.

 

“Hey… we’re here.” The voice was soft and warm. He could also feel a hand patting his cheeks gently.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Jaebum, wake up. You can sleep again when you’re in your room.”

 

It took a moment for him to focus but he was soon awake and back to his senses as he walk behind Youngjae arriving just in time for the elevator doors to open. It was just the two of them inside and the silence was suffocating him.

 

“We don’t really have to leave early, you know. I’m not drunk if that’s what you think. I was just having fun. You’re not the only one who’s allowed to have fun here.” It probably wasn’t the best conversation starter but Jaebum wasn’t able to control the word vomit, silently blaming the alcohol in his system for it.

 

He waited anxiously for the other’s response but didn’t get any. The elevator opens to their floor and Youngjae casually walked to the direction of their rooms without even looking back. Jaebum could feel his frustration growing by the minute.

 

_Jerk._

 

The older guy fumbled for his room key and quickly opened his door while Youngjae was standing a few feet away just watching him. It was unnerving and before Jaebum can stop himself, the flood gates had opened. Turning to face the other guy, the thoughts that were bugging him since the first day came rushing out.

 

“I don’t know what your problem is with me, but I’m really trying to be as nice here. Yet you… you’re either ignoring me or talking to me harshly. If this is some kind of a cruel joke then know that-“

 

He was silenced when a pair of lips crashed onto his nearly knocking the air from his lungs. It took a few seconds for him to realize that Youngjae was kissing him. His eyes widen in shock and his hands automatically moved to the other’s chest pushing him roughly away. He entered his room shutting the door behind him frantically.

 

Jaebum could feel his heart pounding in his chest and his lips were tingling from the sudden kiss. _His first kiss._ Unconsciously, his hand reached up to touch his lips remembering the feel of Youngjae’s on them. He slowly dropped to the floor with a sharp intake of breathe. He could feel his cheeks burning and soon he was in a fit of giggles as the reality of finally kissing Youngjae settled in.

 

_So much for moving on._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaebum's reaction to that kiss was so cute. I like fluffy and soft Jaebum to be honest so expect more of those in my future stories. We just don't have enough soft Jaebum in here. ;)
> 
> And I don't have a specific word count for each chapter since I just go with the flow of my thoughts. Notice how this one's quite long?


End file.
